growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Geiger Counter
The Geiger Counter is a device which allows players to find radioactive items. It costs 25,000 gems in the Growtopia Store. Recipe How to use When equipped, this item will emit 3 different colored rings around your player, namely Red, Yellow & Green. '''Each color has a respective distance. * No Rings - You are very far from the source of radioactivity. * Red Ring - You are '''15-30 blocks away from the source of radioactivity. * Yellow Ring - You are 15-10 blocks away from the source of radioactivity. * Double Green Rings - You are 10-6 blocks away from to the source of radioactivity. * Rapid Double Green Rings - You 2-6 blocks away from the source of radioactivity. * No signal next to the source of radioactivity - You are in the 3x3 area of the source of radioactivity, standing there for a second will give you a random prize listed below. * If you are using in the same world as someone you would have the same signal as any other player. One way of finding exactly where the source is, find how wide the green rings last for (e.g. 15 blocks), go to the middle and dig up or down. The source is exactly in the middle of the area which produces green rings. Possible Drops Upon reaching the hidden source of radioactivity players will receive either one the following items (from most common to rarest): Note: The White Crystal and the Black Crystal is very rare to get * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Geiger Day Only * * * * * * * * Event only * (WinterFest) * (Valentine's Week) * (Anniversary Week) GEIGERHILLS only * Effects When a Dead Geiger Counter is held, players will have an effect called: "Charging Geiger Counter" After finding the source, players will have an effect called "Irradiated." This means that they won't be able to find any radioactivity for 30 minutes. At the same time, your Geiger Counter will be replaced with a Dead Geiger Counter. During Geiger Day, the "''Irradiated" ''mod only lasts for 15 minutes. Note: If the Geiger Counter is during the Night of The Comet Event, it will always emit green rings but not the rapid version of it, because the comet's radiation is messing up the counter. If players manage to find one, they will get the achievement: Atomic Luck. Geiger Counters charge 1% every 20 seconds (31 minutes for 100%). During Geiger Day, it is only half the time. They do not require movement to charge. Trivia * During Cinco de Mayo of 2017, a change was added that only worlds with an irregular size (eg. TINY) would not have any sources of radioactivity, rendering them useless for Geiger hunting. * When the item was originally released alongside the Superhero Pack, players could only get Radioactive Chemicals. * Players can use Hot Chocolate on themselves to remove the Irradiated effect. * Geiger Chargers take twice as long to charge as charging while holding the Geiger Counter. Category:Hand Items Category:Shop Items Category:Awesome Items Category:Geiger Category:Unsplicable